


Peccadillo

by LilyLisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Attempt at action and humor, Drama, F/F, Humor, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, of course there's going to be romance as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLisa/pseuds/LilyLisa
Summary: Once a high profile thief, Jennie has been relegated to the status of a petty pickpocket after her gang fell apart.But a one-night stand with a mysterious teal-haired girl may change that, forcing Jennie to get back into business and face her demons.That is, unless the Bangkok's mafia won't kill them first...





	1. No One Can Be Trusted

Jennie isn't the biggest fan of the subway. In fact, it's safe to say she hates it. Even more so at seven o'clock on a Monday morning when half of Seoul seems to have chosen this particular means of public transport.

Today, she has a dubious pleasure of being squeezed between a white-collar creep with greasy hair and ashen cheeks, and a lanky teenager who is reading some erotic manhwa and has been stuck on the same page for at least ten minutes already.

She cannot deny, however, that there are certain advantages to traveling by subway that outweigh all of its inconveniences. Namely, it's fast and easy.

Thrown off balance when the train stops, Jennie bumps into the white-collar guy.

“I'm sorry,” she says, smoothing his suit, while looking into his flustered eyes. “I'm really, deeply, sorry.” She squeezes his palm then rushes out of the train, just as its doors are about to close.

Once the train leaves the station, she takes out a thick wallet and a golden watch out of the pocket of her leather jacket. Smirking in triumph, she makes her way to the exit through the busy throng.

Fast and easy.

* * *

“Sorry, that's all I can offer.” Seulgi gives her an apologetic smile as she places the watch back on the counter.

Jennie squeezes the bridge of her nose, her jaw shifting in barely contained anger.

The watch is a cheap imitation, worth barely sixty thousand won. And the wallet is filled with nothing but condoms.

“I can't believe I felt some creep for that,” she mutters under her breath.

She isn't superstitious, but right now, she truly believes that someone has placed a curse upon her.

Two weeks ago, she robbed a guy who turned out to be dying of cancer, according to the documents she'd found in his suitcase. Nagged by pangs of consciousness, she left the stolen goods on his porch four days later.

Almost the same story repeated a week later when she stole money that turned out to be a gift to an animal shelter. She then personally delivered the money and spent some quality time with the doggies.

And just yesterday, her loot consisted of an expired credit card and a few banknotes of some foreign currency. It was enough to buy her a bag of instant ramyun.

By now, she began to wonder that maybe, for once, she should take up some legal job and start living as an upstanding citizen, since her luck has clearly abandoned her.

She scoffs at the thought.

What if she wasn't lucky to begin with? What if it was Jisoo and Rose who were the lucky ones? And she was just lucky to have them.

“Why don't you focus on forging documents? Wasn't that your specialty in the first place?” Seulgi suggests, looking at her through the bottom of the glass.

Jennie shakes her head. “I only did that for the girls. I have no intention of helping some mafia goons smuggle people across the border to fuel their human trafficking business.”

“Fair enough.” Seulgi smiles, her eyes two soft crescents atop chubby cheeks. “You know what? How about I offer you some drinks on the house to help you wash away that feeling of humiliation, hm?” the bartender says and pours Jennie a glass of whiskey, not the cheap kind.

Jennie appreciates the sentiment and downs the smoky liquor in one go.

The raven haired bartender chuckles at her wry face. “Better?”

Jennie nods. “One more,” she rasps.

Seulgi is quick to grant her wish.

* * *

Jisoo has always claimed that Jennie was a sad drunk. But Jennie would always argue it wasn't the case. She wasn't sad, just pensive. Regardless, neither Jisoo nor Rose liked to drink with her. But if they were here now, Jennie knows she would be a happy drunk. The happiest, even.

“Have you heard from them?” Seulgi asks, feigning flippancy as she polishes the wine glasses.

But even in her tipsy state, Jennie knows the bartender cares more than she would like to admit. She has been their fence for years, and somewhere along the way, has also become their close friend and a confidant.

“No,” Jennie answers as she stares into the bottom of her empty glass.

Fuck, she misses them. And it doesn't help that she remembers every moment spend with them in excruciating detail.

Their endless bickering over the best methods to open a safe, or which place they should rob next. Rose's constant complaints regarding Jisoo's recklessness, and Jisoo's jealousy over Rose's flirtatious behavior towards their targets. Sure, it was annoying as hell, and being the permanent third-wheel wasn't the most pleasant experience.

(They had a habit of resolving their conflicts through angry make-up sex, and Jennie's room wasn't exactly soundproof. Jisoo had even begun to call her Panda. She hated that nickname.)

But they were her family. The only one she got and the only one she ever needed.

They shuffled them between countless foster homes, but they would always run back to the orphanage. To each other. They were the only ones who never judged her, never called her a weirdo, and always had her backs. She trusted them, and in the world where being stabbed in your back was a common occurrence, that sole fact meant everything to Jennie.

Until one faithful day when everything fell apart. Like a house of cards under one careless breath. In the stupidest way.

A year has already passed, but Jennie still couldn't comprehend it. Jisoo hated drinking with her. Then why that day was different?

“You look sad,” an unfamiliar voice states from the seat next to her.

Through woozy eyes, Jennie stares at a girl who sports a cheeky grin and hair in the color of ocean waves. That last part catches Jennie off guard, and she briefly wonders whether the odd color is a figment of her tipsy vision.

“I would buy you drink but looks you had enough.” The girl slides her chair a little closer to Jennie's.

The slightly awkward Korean and heavy accent suggest she's a foreigner, which is even stranger. Only locals attend Seulgi's bar, the shady type, to be exact. This girl, however, is either too dumb to notice that (the place is located in a dark alley in one of the Seoul's most notorious areas), or she's a particularly adventurous tourist. Upon a second glance, though, Jennie states it's neither of those.

In her denim shorts, baggy, leather jacket and with that vibrant hair-color (Jennie assumes it's real, must be), the girl blends in with the shady clientèle just fine.

“Who the hell are you?” Jennie smirks, voice hoarse, scorched from the whiskey.

Gaze veering to the side, the girl chews on her bottom lip.

Jennie arches an eyebrow at the apparent hesitance. Though a little drunk, she doesn't let her guard down. No one can be trusted.

“Look,” the girl says, tongue darting to wet her bottom lip in a quick swipe. Jennie flares up a little, but blames it on the alcohol. “I know a lot pick-up lines in Thai. Zero in Korean. So how about we skip this coquetry and get to sexy part?”

Jennie blinks before she barks a laugh. She has to admit that the girl's genuine boldness and her peculiar choice of vocabulary (because seriously, coquetry? who even uses that word anymore?) is quite endearing. A straightforward approach is what Jennie prefers anyway.

“Is that a yes?” The girl's delightfully full lips stretch into an eager grin.

Biting back her own smile, Jennie taps her fingers against the marble counter, considering her options. Leading a life of a lone wolf can be exhausting sometimes. To alleviate its pains, Jennie settles for one-night stands .

(Long ago, she believed in more permanent bonds. Now, she knows 'forever' doesn't exist.)

She sticks to safe options, though. People she's familiar with enough to know they won't expect too much from her, or sweep her flat clean of her possessions. This Thai girl, however, is a blank. For all Jennie knows, she may be a serial killer, or an undercover cop. She isn't sure what's worse.

“We can dance if you want. I'm good at it,” the girl proposes as the silence prolongs and points to the empty dance floor.

There's no music, however, and the fact makes Jennie chuckle. In the ten years that she visited the place, she had never seen anyone dance in here. But something tells her that if she agreed, the girl wouldn't hesitate to do it, not bothered by the lack of music in the slightest.

“Or...” the girl leans closer and Jennie feels hot breath tickle her reddening ear as she whispers, “I can show you other things I am good at.”

The girl pulls back a little, their lips just inches apart now and Jennie's breath catches deep in her throat. Before she knows what she's doing, she takes the girl's palm into her own and leads her out of the bar.

Serial killers are mostly men, and cops wouldn't go through such a hassle for a couple of condoms and returned, or worthless, stolen goods.

And if the girl robs her, Jennie can always rob her back.

* * *

One-night stands aren't meant to be memorable. That's the whole point of them. You fuck and forget - easy and simple. But what ensues after they leave the bar is anything but forgettable.

It starts at a backseat of a taxi.

Once they enter the car, the girl inches closer to Jennie, hand tracing the lapel of her jacket before descending to her neck. Jennie, however, resists the pull, smirking in defiance.

“Name,” she mutters low in reply to the girl's annoyed frown.

Instantly the expression melts into a sly grin and in one fluid motion, the girl straddles Jennie's lap. With a sharp inhale, Jennie raises against the seat, hands travel on instinct to the exposed thighs.

“Lisa,” the girl purrs against her lips, before catching them in a kiss, sloppy and rough.

Jennie's fingers curl, nails digging into the soft flesh just beneath the edge of Lisa's denim shorts.

As their lips part with a languid lick, Jennie hurries the driver in a breathless growl.

* * *

Stumbling out of the elevator, Jennie takes Lisa's palm and leads her to her flat.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she moans weakly as Lisa presses against her from behind, leaving a trail of wet marks across her neck.

The keys almost fall from her trembling fingers, and a low chuckle vibrates below her ear.

Jennie growls, pushes the door open and yanks Lisa by her jacket to the inside. The girl staggers backwards before she comes crashing back into Jennie, pining her against the door as lips and tongues mesh in another searing kiss.

Shedding her jacket to the ground, Lisa thrusts up against Jennie's thigh. Jennie gasps, weak and wrecked in the sweetest way, dragging fingers along the flushed skin beneath Lisa's t-shirt.

“Bedroom,” she commands, pulling Lisa's head away from her neck with a gentle tug on her hair.

The teal-haired girl nods, a light smirk curling her lips. They switch positions and Jennie hooks fingers through the belt loops of Lisa's shorts as she guides her through the dark corridor. A trail of clothes marks their path.

Once they enter the bedroom, Lisa shoves Jennie onto the bed and towers above her - hair mussed, lips swollen and chest heaving. The moonlight streams through the open curtains, illuminating her flushed skin.

 _Fucking divine_ , Jennie thinks.

But all thoughts flee her mind when Lisa descends onto her, leaving a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses across her skin as she slowly heads south. Until Jennie has her where she wants her the most...

* * *

Jennie feels too heavy and too warm, both sensations foreign and very much unwelcome.

Frowning with eyes still closed, she shifts in her bed and throws the offending weight off her body. What follows is a loud thud and an even louder yelp of pain.

Jennie jolts awake, sitting up in alarm.

But the tension leaves her body once a mop of teal hair peeks over the bed's edge, hiding a scowling face underneath.

Lisa groans as she rubs the back of her head, and it finally registers in Jennie's bleary mind what exactly has happened. The Thai girl didn't get the memo that one-night stands end with the morning's arrival.

But Jennie knows she has no right to be upset with her. Lisa isn't a 'safe option', after all. She doesn't know the rules of the game Jennie herself had set up.

“Shit, I'm so sorry,” she apologies and is about to reach for the girl when she hears a knock on the door.

She freezes. They both actually do. But before Jennie can begin to question the panic in Lisa's eyes, there's another knock, a louder one.

Jennie is quick on her feet, putting on her pants and t-shirt in a haphazard manner. No one ever pays her unannounced visits. Besides, the knocks sound too demanding for anyone with friendly intentions.

Signaling Lisa to remain silent, Jennie takes out a gun from a drawer beside the bed and leaves the room. She takes careful steps, trying not give out her presence to whoever stands on the opposite side of the entrance door.

Her grip on the gun tightens when she hears someone talking. Two distinct voices, both male, having a heated argument. Jennie can't tell what is it about since their words are unclear and foreign.

She approaches the door, but before she's able to look through a peephole, there's a sound of cracking wood.

The door fly off its hinges, and Jennie jumps to the side to avoid collision.

Thrown off balance, she's unable to react when a man lunges at her like a battering ram. He shoves his arm against her sternum, pressing her body against the wall.

Jennie's vision explodes into sparks and her hand goes slack under the man's grip on her wrist, the gun falling to the ground with a clang.

Through her hazy vision she registers two more people entering. A man in a silver suit and hair of similar shade, swinging a baseball bat. And a woman with dark, heavy make-up but dressed like she's about to go jogging.

Jennie's gaze flickers to her captor. Despite the intimidating scowl painting his features, he looks young with his messy bangs falling over his piercing eyes.

Their gaze-lock is broken when all of a sudden he spins her around, twisting her arm and forcing her to bend forward. Jennie bites back a groan that bubbles at the back of her throat. She tries to wriggle herself out of the guy's grip but it's futile. His lanky posture holds a surprising amount of strength.

Following the silver suit and the goth jogger, Jennie is led to her bedroom. Her thoughts immediately drift to Lisa, and she hopes the girl has hidden herself somewhere in the room. It's odd how she cares for the stranger when she's the one forcefully held against her will. This line of thought, however, is cut short once she enters the room and notices Lisa perched on the railing of her balcony.

The girl glances over her shoulder, her hair fluttering in the wind, spilling like ocean waves, and even from across the room, Jennie can see the sadness and regret swimming in her large eyes.

“ _I'm sorry.”_

Jennie reads from Lisa's lips, the image burning itself in the thief's mind down to its tiniest detail.

And then Lisa jumps...


	2. Return to the Crime Scene

Lisa hopes that she's just being paranoid. After all, being on a breakout for months does that to people. You walk a little faster, glance over your shoulder a little too often, and jump to conclusions a little too quickly. So really, it can be anyone knocking on that door, right? Problem is, Jennie doesn't seem to be getting a lot of friendly visitors. Unless greeting friends with a Beretta is some kind of a tradition in Korea, which Lisa is pretty sure it isn't.

This brings her to the conclusion that yes, it may be them knocking on that door. Somehow they've found her, and now she's screwed.

So when Jennie leaves to check who demands entrance to her flat, Lisa jumps to her feet and starts looking for clothes. Remembering hers were discarded somewhere in the corridor (she flushes and shakes her head, because now it's not the time to think about how mind-blowing that night was), she settles on wearing Jennie's clothes. They are a bit too small but will do.

As she puts on some loose t-shirt with a logo of a band she has never heard of, she hears a sound of cracking wood and flinches.

_They are here._

For a brief second, she hesitates, because she can clearly hear Jennie's yelp of pain. She's such a jerk for not even warning her and she knows it. But when the door to the room open, and she catches a glimpse of the familiar silver cuff, her guilt becomes overpowered by her survival instinct. She dashes to the balcony and jumps onto its railing.

But before she escapes, like the coward she is, she glances over her shoulder at Jennie. And she hopes the girl knows that she really means it when she mouths her apology.

She shouldn't have approached her. No matter how tempting her dark eyes and luscious lips were. No matter how badly she wanted her, even if just for one night. But now it's too late, and she can only hope that Bambam will show her mercy.

With that last thought, Lisa pushes her feet off the railing, taking a massive leap forward.

She soars through the air, and for a split second she fears the eight storeys chasm below her is going to swallow her for eternity. She will never laugh or run or kiss a woman again. She takes what she presumes is her final breath, and then...

She lands in a crouch on the balcony of the adjacent building, a level lower than the one she has jumped from.

Fueled by the adrenaline in her veins, she quickly jumps over the railing on the side and grabs onto the drainage pipe. Scaling the pipe nimbly like a lizard, she soon feels it rattle under her palms and glances below her.

Sorn is closing in on her, dark purple lips twisted in a sneer.

Lisa stifles a curse and quickens her pace.

Once she reaches the roof's edge, she pulls herself over it, tumbling on the gravel, before she's back on her feet and running. Sorn's rapid footsteps crunch ominously behind her back, getting louder and louder.

Maneuvering between the chimneys and jumping over the power generators reminds Lisa of the time when she and Sorn were still kids, chasing each other down the narrow streets of Bangkok and scaling the rooftops to admire the breathtaking views of the glimmering city.

The only difference is back then Sorn didn't want to kill her like she wants to now. But Lisa doesn't really blame her. After all, she did betray her then ran away without a word. So yeah, she totally understands why the girl is holding grudges against her, but that doesn't mean that she won't try to escape from her. Despite how crappy her life has become, Lisa very much enjoys being alive and would like to keep it this way, thank you very much.

So when the roof comes to an end, and the next one seems to be an insurmountable distance away, she dares not to hesitate or lose speed now. Because Sorn may be faster than her but jumps were always Lisa's specialty.

Ignoring thoughts about possible failure, Lisa launches herself into the air. And there's that brief moment, a second or two, when she feels like she's flying, wind whistling in her ears and tears brimming in her eyes, but then it's over. Her body bends double and hands flail to keep her balance when her feet land on the roof's ledge.

She made it!

Her happiness is short lived, however, because the moment she turns around to confirm that Sorn has given up the chase, she actually finds her ex-best friend soaring through the air. And Lisa knows she won't make it. Before she realizes what's she's doing, she leans over the ledge and grabs onto Sorn's hand, saving her from the fall.

“Gotcha,” she mutters and using all of her strength, pulls the girl up and onto the rooftop.

They sit opposite each other on the gravel, gasping for air. Sorn's eyes wide in shock before she narrows them, glaring at Lisa.

“Run,” she says, voice shaky from exhaustion and fear.

Lisa knows she's letting her live as a pay back for saving her life. Still, the gesture somehow emboldens Lisa, and she reminds herself of Jennie and her uncertain fate.

“Don't hurt the girl. She doesn't know anything.”

“Run,” Sorn repeats, this time in a voice akin to a growl.

Lisa scampers to her feet and does as she's told.

As she's running through the rooftops, there are tears in her eyes, and she really hopes that Sorn will listen to her, and that Jennie will be fine.

* * *

The fact that Lisa has jumped through the balcony in her favorite t-shirt is the least of Jennie's concerns right now. Because she lives on a fucking eighth floor, and there's no way the girl would survive the fall from such height. Just the thought of this makes Jennie's stomach churn, and she breaks into cold sweat.

Meanwhile, the silver suit loses his shit, shouting like a madman and pointing his baseball bat at the balcony. And before Jennie realizes what's going on, the goth jogger hurls herself forward and jumps out of the balcony in a similar fashion to Lisa.

“What the fuck?” Jennie mutters under her breath, staring wide-eyed at the fluttering curtain and wondering why the hell everyone is jumping out of her balcony like a bunch of freaking lemmings.

But soon, she has more pressing questions to answer, when the silver suit points his baseball bat at her and starts yelling in what she guesses is Thai.

“I don't understand what you're saying!” Jennie shouts over him, and it seems to work because he finally shuts up.

He looks at her through his unnaturally blue eyes, gushing with a sneer, before he swings his bat.

Jennie shuts her eyes, bracing herself, but the pain never comes; there's only the sound of shattering glass ringing in her ears. Cracking one eye open, she watches how the man breaks a mirror that hangs above her dresser then swipes all of the photos to the floor and smashes each of them into smithereens.

Each strike causes Jennie to flinch, and she almost sighs in relief when he finally stops. He straightens his back and takes a deep breath, before he moves to sit down on the dresser. Staring down at Jennie, he crosses one leg over the other and runs his palm along the length of his hair, fixing the lose strands.

“Where's the fucking money?” he asks in perfect English, voice calm and collected.

Jennie thanks gods for the English lessons Rosè gave her back in the orphanage. Once again it strikes her how lucky she was to have her and Jisoo.

“What money? I don't know what you're talking about,” Jennie answers on the verge of full blown panic. “I met her just yesterday at a bar. We didn't even talk much.”

Her back begins to hurt, and her wrists are numb from the vice grip the other guy is holding on her. Unbelievable how the one time she decides to have a causal hook up with a stranger may lead to her demise. Why she had to be so fucking dumb and trust the girl? Sure, Lisa was gorgeous, and the sex was spectacular, but was it worth dying for? Not really.

The man inhales sharply, jaw clenching. To say that he's displeased with her answer would be an understatement. There's fury behind his eyes, just waiting to be unleashed. Thankfully, he becomes distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later, the goth jogger saunters into the room, looking slightly disheveled and even paler than when Jennie saw her for the first time.

“What the--? How did you--?” Jennie blinks at her in disbelief, wondering just how the hell she survived the suicidal jump.

The woman says something to the silver suit which causes him to frown in thought. After what feels like ages to Jennie, he jumps off the dresser and smooths his suit. Without as much as sparing Jennie a glance, he walks past her and out of the room, the woman hot on his heels.

After they leave, Jennie's captor finally loosens his grip. And then, all of a sudden, pain shoots through her neck. And the world goes black.

* * *

Jennie's eyes flutter open, and the first thing she notices, after her vision stops being blurry, are the scattered shards of glass. Slowly, she lifts her cheek off the cold floor to get her bearings. She's still in her bedroom. Alone, thankfully.

Pushing herself up to a kneeling position, she winces at the throbbing pain at the back of her skull. She touches lightly the sore spot, hissing in pain, but doesn't find any blood, just a bump in the size of a pear.

“Fuck,” she mutters and stands up from the floor.

A light breeze skims across her skin. Her gaze falls onto the fluttering curtain. Swallowing, she makes her way to the balcony and  carefully looks over its railing but finds nothing. No crowds. No ruckus. No police cars. Just a small patch of green lawn and a tree between the two opposing buildings.

Jennie frowns and leaves the balcony.

Trudging into the kitchen, she groans when she passes by the broken door, too tired to even lift them, and makes a mental note to later call someone to repair it. As well as get herself a new gun.

Once in the kitchen, she gets herself a pack of ice from the freezer and rummages the cupboards in search of some alcohol because she really needs a drink right now. A strong one, preferably.

“Shit,” a curse leaves her lips when she finds nothing. Not even a single beer bottle.

With an exasperated sigh, she leans against the counter, gingerly holding the ice pack to her bump.

“What the hell was that?” she mutters under her breath as the events from the morning play out in her head.

She has been a thief for ten years, and one would expect that she had her fair share of crazy, near death experiences. But to be fairly honest, Jisoo, Rosè and her lived pretty peaceful lives. The underground crime world never had much interest in them. Jennie had always wondered about that until Rosè explained to her that it was all thanks to Jisoo's diplomatic skills and some money, of course.

So what happened today was definitely something unexpected and puzzling to Jennie. Questions kept piling up in her head. Who the hell are those people? What money they were talking about? And what is Lisa's part in all of that?

“Lisa...” the name falls from Jennie's lips unawarely and along with it appear the images of the slender body taunt under her touch. The scar on the inside of Lisa's left thigh, and the tiny mole on the curve of her right hip. Her mesmerizing dark eyes, and the sinful moan dripping from her plump lips.

But then there's Lisa jumping out of the balcony to save herself, and all Jennie sees is red. She's furious at the girl's betrayal because it's obvious that those people were after her while Jennie was just some collateral damage. To think that she was actually worried about the girl. Pathetic.

Bouncing off the counter and leaving the ice pack on it, Jennie walks out of the kitchen with the intention of calling the repairman. As she passes through the corridor, she picks up Lisa's jacket, which she has ignored earlier, and something falls out from one of its pockets. A small book.

Jennie frowns, picking it up. To her surprise, it's an English-Korean dictionary. It looks old, dog eared and with some pages missing. Jennie reads the publish date on the front page. 1980. She chuckles in spite of herself. Now the 'coquetry' makes a bit more sense.

But then she scowls. Because she really shouldn't feel any affection toward Lisa (was that even her real name?) after what she did to her.

On the other hand though, Lisa did look apologetic before she jumped out of the balcony (Jennie will never get used to that phrase, because really, has the girl grown a pair of wings or something?). She seemed just as caught off guard as Jennie, as well as... scared... terrified even.

Running fingers through her hair, Jennie lets out a groan, no longer sure what she should think. Just as she thought that her life couldn't become any more of a mess, she lives through the most bizarre morning of her life, after what could have been the most amazing night of her life. Full consequences of both still unknown to her, sadly.

She sighs.

If only Jisoo and Rosè were with her, none of that would have happened. They would immediately peg Lisa as a potential threat. They always were better judges of character than Jennie. And that was exactly why Jennie needed to stick to her rules. Go for the safe options. Don't trust anyone. Though now, this one should go something along the lines of 'don't trust anyone, especially girls with teal hair, plump lips and quirky vocabulary (who also happen to be amazing in bed)'.

With another groan, Jennie shoves the dictionary back to the pocket and goes to her bedroom where she flings the jacket onto the bed. Then she finally calls for the repairman.

While waiting for the guy to arrive, she cleans her bedroom to make it look less like a crime scene and more like, well, her bedroom. She carefully picks up the glass shards, wondering what the goth jogger has told the silver suit that he decided to leave just like that. The guy didn't strike (no pun intended) Jennie as someone who easily gives up.

Her guts twist into knots at the mere thought that he may actually want to visit her again. She needs a new door. A steel one. Or better yet, titanium. But first, she needs to find out who the guy is. Also, she needs a drink.

Luckily, she knows the person who can provide both of these things.

* * *

Lisa's feet dangle over the roof's ledge. Below her stretches the beautiful view of the nighttime Seoul. The city sparkling with thousand bright lights, giving the stars and the moon a run for their money.

Pulling one leg closer to her chest, Lisa props her chin on her knee. She always loved spending her time on the rooftops. Being high above the ground, knowing that one misstep could cost her life, made all of her problems look small and insignificant.

But that method of clearing her mind didn't work the night she decided to leave Bangkok. The guilt gnawing at her soul didn't feel any less trivial while standing hundred of meters above the ground. And it became glaringly obvious to her how naive she had been all those years. But could she be really blamed? Life was never easy on her. So all she ever wanted was a bit of happiness. And Bambam and the rest gave her just that. Acceptance. Home. Family. Money. But then she found out at what price that supposed happiness came.

Standing on the rooftop, on that memorable night, she realized that she couldn't stay indifferent to the things she had seen. Turn a blind eye and just keep on living the way she used to. Pretend that everything was fine as long as she herself was doing okay.

And yet that was what she did when she left Jennie to save herself.

She panicked, but does that really justify her leaving the poor girl at Bambam's mercy? The answer is no. Jennie has nothing to do with the mess she has made herself. And she certainly shouldn't pay the highest price for it, which Lisa still hopes she hasn't.

That uncertainty of the girl's fate is killing Lisa from the inside. Once again, she cannot escape the guilt that squeezes her chest. Along with something else. Something she cannot quite understand. But it all boils down to her need to see Jennie one more time.

Inhaling the vanilla-cinnamon scent that still lingers on Jennie's t-shirt, Lisa decides to do the one thing the criminal should never do.

Return to the crime scene.

* * *

Of course Lisa doesn't just go knocking on Jennie's door. She opts for a stealthier method. She scales the building Jennie lives in, one balcony at a time, until she reaches Jennie's. Peeking through the window, she finds the room deserted. But she isn't sure if that's a good sign, or a bad one. After all, Bambam could have taken her to somewhere.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Lisa once again considers her options. She could leave, escape to another country, change the color of her hair (again), forget Jennie and just keep on living the life of a fugitive that she has chosen. But if that really was an option, would she be standing here now? On Jennie's balcony? Feeling like her heart is about to burst at it seams because she has no idea where the girl may be and whether she's safe, or not?

No.

No more running away. It's her fault the girl got involved in the first place, and now she needs to save her. She has no idea how, yet. But she'll figure it out somehow.

What she knows for sure is that first of all, she needs to find the girl. Which would be considerably easier if she actually knew something, anything, about her. Unfortunately, (or not, depends on how you look at it), they didn't talk much during that one night they spent with each other. She did find out, however, that kisses on the neck drove Jennie wild, and although she considers it a very important piece of information, it is of no use to her right now. (Plus, she really needs to take her mind out of the gutter and focus more on the task at hand.)

Pushing the lewd thoughts to the side, Lisa reaches a bit further into her memory and remembers the first time she saw the girl. Sitting alone at the bar, looking awfully thoughtful and sad, but still, breathtakingly beautiful, with her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her delicate face complete with squeezable cheeks and pouty lips. She was drinking one drink after another while having a little chit-chat with the bartender and--

Lisa stops her track of thought, gushing with a grin. Because she finally knows where she should start looking for the girl.

* * *

“Rough night?” Seulgi asks as Jennie takes seat on the bar stool across from her.

Too tired to even begin explaining what has happened to her, Jennie offers an incoherent grunt as a reply. The bartender chuckles lightly.

“Pour me a double shot of dark rum,” Jennie says while reaching across the counter for a pencil and a white napkin. “Two lime wedges--”

“Three ice cubes,” Seulgi finishes for her and swivels around to prepare the drink.

After throwing her friend a fleeting glare (she hates when people interrupt her), Jennie begins to sketch on the napkin the face of the silver suit.

“Do you know him?” She slides the napkin across the counter, showing it to the bartender.

Glancing at the the detailed black and white portrait, Seulgi almost cuts her finger as she slices the lime. Her chipper disposition does a complete one-eighty, jaw tense and eyes wary.

“Where have you seen him?” she whispers harshly, snatching the napkin. She crumples it in her palm and throws into a bin under the counter.

Jennie narrows her eyes. “Who is he?” she asks, but the bartender ignores her.

She squeezes the lime wedges into the glass with rum, throws in the three ice cubes, wipes her hands on a cloth and slides the drink to Jennie.

“Younger brother of the Bangkok's mafia boss,” she finally answers, looking straight into Jennie's eyes. “You don't want to mess with him. Trust me.”

Jennie snorts and takes a sip of her drink. It's not like she wanted to mess with him. If anything, it was the other way around, he messed with her. Not that she plans to seek revenge, especially now that she knows who he is. She's not stupid. She knows how to pick her battles.

“Anyway, why are you asking about him?” the bartender asks as she begins to polish the lacquered counter.

Feeling herself growing more relaxed thanks to the alcohol, Jennie decides to finally share her story with Seulgi. She starts by telling her about the night she spent with Lisa, until the bartender stops her, face flushed up to the tips of her ears. So then Jennie skips to the events from the morning. By the time she's finished, the expression on Seulgi's face speaks of utter confusion and disbelief.

“Are you saying that she jumped out of your balcony?” the bartender says slowly while staring off somewhere into distance.

“Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? Do you think I should move out? At least, for a while.”

Seulgi shakes her head, and Jennie notices how her face turns a shade paler, as if she has just seen a ghost.

“No, I mean,” she pauses, swallowing thickly. “Are you saying that _she_ jumped out of your balcony?” Lifting her finger, she points behind Jennie's back.

Confused, the thief looks over her shoulder and flinches, almost falling off her stool, when she sees the teal-haired girl walking her way.

“Y-you!” she sputters, pointing her finger at the girl and jumps off the stool to back away. “How the fuck did you--” she pauses and shakes her head. “Never mind. Just stay the hell away from me.”

But Lisa disregards her order, prompting Jennie to move behind a table. Reaching its opposite end, the girl stops as well. Shoulders slumping as a sad frown paints on her delicate, round face. The other patrons of the pub completely unbothered by the scene. They've seen much worse affairs being settled down at this place.

“I just wanted to make sure you're okay,” Lisa mumbles awkwardly.

Jennie aww's with a mocking smile. “How sweet of you. But as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So I suggest you leave. Now.” She spears the girl with a hard glare.

Lisa holds her gaze for a brief moment. Jennie notes the slight quiver of her lip before the girl lowers her head.

“I'm sorry,” Lisa mutters, sniffling as she runs her hand along her cheek. “I didn't mean this to happen.”

Jennie blinks, blindsided. “Wait, are you actually crying?” she ducks to catch a glimpse of Lisa's face, but it stays hidden under the curtain of her hair.

“I didn't know they would find me so fast. I panicked.” Lisa sniffles again. “I always make a muck of everything.”

“You do what?” Jennie's eyebrows scrunch in confusion at the peculiar phrase. 

But Lisa ignores her question as her shoulders shake with a stifled sob.

“Oh, c'mon,” the thief grumbles, throwing her hands up. She hates when people cry around her. She never knows how she should react in such situations. “Don't cry. It's unfair,” she says, but her words have an opposite effect as another sob escapes Lisa's lips.

Squeezing the bridge of her nose, Jennie heaves a sigh. “Okay,” she says, “stop crying and tell me what they want from you.”

Sniffling, Lisa palms at her eyes and cheeks, wiping them off. “I stole a little money from them,” she admits as she looks up at Jennie.

With her pouty lips and sad large eyes she looks like a scolded stray puppy. And that's really unfair. Because Jennie loves puppies.

“A little meaning how much exactly?” Jennie prods further, squinting in suspicion.

“Twenty million.”

“Twenty million baht?”

Lisa chews on her lower lip before she murmurs, “Dollars.”

“Wha--?” Jennie's jaw drops, and she slams her palm against her forehead. “You've stolen twenty million dollars from a mafia boss? And you call this 'a little'?”

“From his brother,” Lisa corrects as if that actually mattered. Jennie throws her an unimpressed look, causing her to once again lower her gaze in shame. “I worked for him,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Well that explains everything, doesn't it?” Jennie says wryly, crossing arms at her chest. “Why don't you just give the money back then? There. Problem solved. You no longer have to jump out of people's balconies.”

Looking up at her, Lisa again worries her bottom lip between her teeth. And Jennie swears the girl does it on purpose, just to melt her resolve. Because – _fuck_ – she really wants to taste those lips again. So, so badly.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Jennie grounds herself back in reality and once again reminds herself that she should be pissed at the girl, not enamored by her.

“I don't have it,” Lisa finally murmurs her answer, making it easier for Jennie to forget about her tempting lips.

“What do you mean 'you don't have it'?” she asks in a harsh whisper, slowly losing her patience with the girl. “What did you do with twenty fucking million dollars?”

“I can't tell you,” Lisa says, sounding adamant and much more like the confident girl who seduced Jennie the other evening.

Jennie snorts, shaking her head. Honestly, she has no idea why they're still having this conversation. It leads to fucking nowhere.

“Fine. Fair enough,” Jennie says, throwing her arms in resignation. “So I guess we can go our separate ways now, hm? You've apologized for acting like a douche. And I'm alive and well.”

Lisa keeps mum, squirming under Jennie's penetrating gaze. She looks as if she wants to say something but can't seem to find the right words.

“Goodbye Lisa,” Jennie says, softer than she intends to because deep down she wishes she had met the girl under different, less turbulent, circumstances.

She's about to move from her spot when someone enters the bar. Her gaze flickers to the door, and a cold shiver runs down her spine when Bambam's face emerges from the shadows of the entrance. Beside him the boy responsible for Jennie's bump on her head.

“Oh you've gotta be kidding me,” she groans and fixes Lisa with a murderous glare. “They've followed you, you idiot!” she exclaims, but Lisa ignores her as she jumps over the table then kicks it at the rapidly approaching figure of the lanky boy.

“Run,” she says and yanks Jennie's arm, forcing her to do just that.

They both rush to the back exit and barrel through its door. Running through the narrow back alley, they come to a grinding halt when a black van swerves onto the pavement, blocking their escape route. Its sliding doors open, and the goth jogger jumps out of it.

“Shit,” Jennie mutters, caught off guard when all of a sudden, Lisa steps forward to shield her with her own body.

Together they move backwards, until Jennie's back bump into someone, and a pair of cold hands grabs her by the arms. She looks up and sees the dark haired boy smirking down on her.

Seeing this, Lisa yells at him while trying to free Jennie from his grip, but it's all futile as the goth jogger yanks her away and throws her into the van. Jennie follows soon after, wincing when she knocks her shoulder into Lisa's.

After their captors join them, the van speeds off with a screech of tires.

“I'm sorry,” Lisa mumbles just for Jennie to hear.

The thief rolls her eyes, offering a frustrated groan as her only reply.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I've been really inspired to write this story, and here's the outcome. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and I would love to read what you think about it :D


	3. Let's Make a Deal

“You could say we're in a pretty pickle, hm?” Jennie comments in a humorless tone.

Lisa furrows her eyebrows. “Pickle?”

“Never mind,” Jennie says, rolling her eyes. “Any ideas? Plan A, or B?”

“I tried to convince them to let you go, but they won't listen. Sorn says you know too much.”

Jennie heaves a sigh that ends with a quiet ' _fuck'_.

How ironic, considering that she has no fucking clue what's going on.

Well, okay, she knows that Lisa has stolen money. A lot of money. But that's pretty much it. Does she really deserve to be bound with a rope and hang from a ceiling of some abandoned plane hangar like an animal about to be slaughtered? Just because she knows this useless piece of information? No. But of course, the mafia must have its own set of merciless rules.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” she tells Lisa, forcing a crooked smile to her lips.

But the girl doesn't meet her gaze. After struggling against her restraints for good fifteen minutes, Lisa is swaying now like a giant pendulum, counting down seconds to their final downfall. And it becomes painfully obvious that she has resigned herself to whatever is about to come.

Jennie lets out another sigh.

She spent the whole drive here trying to come up with some escape plan. But being stuck between two people who have their hands ready on their guns doesn't exactly encourage creative thinking.

This brings them to their current predicament. Hands and ankles tied up with a thick rope and a dusty floor beneath their heads. Jennie isn't one to give up easily, but right now, it really does feel like the final chapter of her life has just began. It sucks big time, and she cannot help but to think about Jisoo and Rosé swooping in any second to save her.

“What are we waiting for, anyway?” Jennie asks, staring at the goth jogger, or Sorn how Lisa calls her, and the lanky boy, otherwise known as Ten.

With arms folded at their chests, they stand like a couple of statues throwing them menacing glares. Cute.

“I guess for BamBam.”

As though hailed by Lisa's words, the doors of the hangar lift and in saunters the man himself. In his right hand a baseball bat adorned with wicked spikes.

Jennie feels stupid that she hasn't realized it earlier. BamBam. Baseball bat. Makes perfect sense.

“I'm sorry I've kept you waiting,” he announces as he approaches them with an evil smirk plastered on his face. “By the way, thank you for leading us to her.” His icy blue eyes zero on Jennie, and it finally hits her.

They were following her, not Lisa. They must have predicted that Lisa would want to meet her.

“Shit. Sorry,” she mutters apologetically, glancing at Lisa.

The girl offers a weak smile. “It's okay. They would find me one way or another.”

“Okay, enough of this chit-chat my cute piñatas,” BamBam says as he lifts his bat, preparing for a strike. “Where is the money, Lisa?”

Jennie swallows hard. She cannot believe this is happening. They are about to be beaten into a pulp by this maniac. Shit! There must be something they can do.

“Just tell him, Lisa,” Jennie mutters, her heartbeat quickens and so does her breathing.

But the stubborn girl shakes her head.

“I'll ask again,” BamBam intones menacingly, narrowing his eyes. “Where's the money, Lisa?”

“Goddammit, give him the fucking money!” Jennie shouts, beads of sweat rolling down her temples when BamBam grips his bat tighter.

“I don't have it!” Lisa yells back.

“Then what did you do with it?!”

“I lost it playing at the casino!”

An eerie silence follows Lisa's words. Everyone's staring at her in disbelief.

An incredulous 'what?' leaves BamBam's and Jennie's mouth at the exact same time.

“I lost it. All of it,” Lisa repeats, voice quiet in shame and fear.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jennie curses under her breath. She would face-palm if not for her tied up hands.

That's it. They are dead.

“Well, that's a shame. So who goes first?” BamBam smirks in a display of some kind of sick, morbid glee.

Jennie and Lisa meet in a gaze lock but neither of them says anything.

“How touching,” BamBam drawls mockingly. “Fine. Let's the fate decide.”

“Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,” BamBam starts counting out, pointing his finger between them.

“Shit, shit, shit. Think Jennie. Think.”

To be perfectly honest, she didn't expect BamBam to let them off the hook, even if Lisa told him where the money was.

“Catch a tiger by the toe.”

At best, it would buy them some more time.

“If he hollers, let him go.”

Right now, however, he has no reason to keep them alive any longer... or does he?

Jennie's eyes widen in realization as a crazy idea pops up in her head.

“Eeny... meeny... miny... moe...”

BamBam stops.

His finger points to Lisa.

He swings his bat...

“Wait!” Jennie hollers, her voice bouncing off the hangar walls.

BamBam stops mid-swing and side-eyes Jennie in annoyance.

“You won't get anything from killing us,” Jennie rushes her words, fearing to lose the man's attention any second. “Look, let's make a deal. I used to be a thief. A very successful one. Give us two weeks, and I promise to return the money to you.”

Narrowing his eyes, BamBam once again prepares for a swing.

“One week!” Jennie shouts in panic and screws her eyes shut.

Silence.

No screams of pain.

No sound of shattering bones.

Just the rapid heartbeat echoing in Jennie's ears.

She cracks one eye open and sees that BamBam lowered his bat. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as beads of perspiration trickle down her temples, crashing on the dusty floor.

“Successful you say? Then why don't you buy your way out of this?” BamBam asks with a sneer, as if he was proud to catch her on a lie.

Jennie avoids his gaze. This is the part that hurts more than being bashed with a baseball bat.

“I've been double-crossed,” she mutters through gritted teeth.

She still doesn't believe it. Jisoo had to have some reason for taking all of their money and disappearing. She would have never betrayed them. Never. Not like that. All of a sudden, she feels sick. But she blames it on hanging upside down for a good half an hour.

Her attention diverts to Sorn when the girl comes closer to BamBam and whispers something into his ear. The man eyes her then Lisa for a moment before speaking up again.

“Fine. You have one week,” he declares and smooths out his suit. “Sorn will keep an eye on you. If I don't hear from her, consider the deal over.”

He turns on his heel and starts walking away. Jennie deflates as tension leaves her body.

“Untie them,” BamBam says with a flick of his wrist.

Ten is quick to follow his order. Armed with a pocket knife, he approaches Lisa and cuts off her rope. Despite having her wrists still bound, the girl somehow manages to land gracefully on the floor like a cat. Then he moves to do the same with Jennie.

“Wait, no.” The thief shakes her head when the man starts cutting off the rope not bothering to free her wrists first. “Wait!” she yells but it's too late.

The rope rips, and Jennie falls onto her face with a thud. Groaning in pain, she rolls onto her back and sees an angel and a demon above her.

“Are you okay?” The angel asks, but her voice comes muffled like from underwater.

She helps Jennie to stand up, and when the haze lifts from Jennie's mind, she finally realizes it is no angel, just Lisa. And she may as well be the devil, considering what she is putting her through. Sorn stands beside them, expression impassive.

“Let's get out of here,” Lisa says and throws Jennie's arm over her shoulder, supporting her body when they walk outside.

Shielding her eyes from the sun once they leave the hangar, Jennie fishes her phone out of her jacket to call a taxi, because they are fucking miles away from civilization.

“Shit,” she curses when she realizes that her phone is in fact dead. “Okay, does anyone else has a phone?”

Lisa offers an apologetic smile while Sorn stands, arms folded at her chest, and says nothing. Jennie takes it as a no.

“Great,” she groans. “So I guess we are walking.”

She starts shuffling her feet down the dusty road thinking how much more unlucky she can get.

* * *

Apparently, a lot more.

As they walk back to the city, they try to hitch a ride. But no one dares to stop for them. Jennie assumes it's because of Miss 'I like to chew on bats' heads but also take part in marathons'. So she convinces Sorn to hide behind a bush, while she and Lisa try to stop a car.

Finally, after what feels like forever, a truck pulls over. Unfortunately, the moment the driver catches a glimpse of Sorn, he speeds off with a screech of tires. Jennie makes sure to throw a few profanities at him along with a pebble.

Needless to say, they give up on hitching a ride and walk to the city on foot. Throughout their walk not a single word passes between them. Jennie is too tired to talk. Lisa seems to respect it. While Sorn doesn't seem like a talkative type altogether.

It's late evening when they reach the city and manage to hail a taxi to Seulgi's place. Because yes, Jennie needs a drink. Again. Also, she needs an icepack. Again.

When they arrive at Seulgi's bar, it turns out it's closed, although it's around eight o'clock. Jennie figures that after what has happened today, the woman must have closed it earlier. Thankfully, she lives in the same building, so Jennie calls her on the interphone.

In less than a minute, Seulgi goes down to them and throws her arms around Jennie in a bone crushing hug.

“God, I thought they've killed you,” she says while Jennie fights to catch a breath. Luckily, the bartender soon lets go of her. “Shit. What happened to your eye?”

“Long story,” Jennie answers, after catching a lungful of air. “Can you open the bar? I could really use a drink. And some ice.”

“Sure, of course.”

* * *

They all gather at one of the tables inside the pub. Seulgi on Jennie's right making sure she never runs out of whiskey. Lisa on her left sipping her plain OJ. And Sorn opposite of Jennie with that permanent frown stuck on her face.

Jennie tips her head back and downs her drink while holding an icepack to her swollen eye. Just then a cheerful melody resounds.

“Is that A-ing by Oh My Girl?” Seulgi remarks in confusion.

The melody stops once Sorn pulls a phone out of her pocket. Jennie observes her as she exchanges a few words in Thai, feeling ire rising in her guts.

“You had a fucking phone?” she grounds through teeth, almost breaking the glass in her hand. “All this fucking time? You had a fucking phone and you didn't call for a fucking taxi?”

“Walks are good for your health,” Sorn deadpans and this is when Jennie loses it.

She throws herself over the table at Sorn, and it's only thanks to Lisa, who pulls her away and back to her seat, that she doesn't strangle the woman with her bare hands.

“Okay, calm down, Jen.” Seulgi tries to placate her and pours her another shot of whiskey (she managed to snatch the bottle of the table, before Jennie flew off the handle).

Sorn doesn't even flinch. Her only reaction a slight smirk which boils blood in Jennie's veins. If not for Lisa's grip on her arm, she would lunge herself at the girl again. Instead, she downs her drink while looking daggers at the infuriating mixture of a goth and a jock.

“Are we really going to steal those money?” Lisa mutters all of a sudden in a small voice.

Jennie looks at her, vision beginning to sway.

“You bet we do,” she says, putting the icepack back to her eye.

“How?” Lisa prompts hesitantly.

Jennie bites the inside of her cheek. Back when she was with Rosé and Jisoo, they had that big dream which they've never managed to achieve. Partly because they thought they didn't have the resources to execute it, and partly because they were simply too scared to try it.

Jennie puts her hand over her glass when Seulgi wants to refill it.

The bartender gives her a solemn look and sighs. “You need to find them, don't you?”

Jennie nods gravely. “I can't do it without them.”

“Do what?” Lisa looks at them confused.

“We are robbing a casino girls,” Jennie announces, gushing with a smirk.

Lisa blinks as if the meaning of Jennie's words has just sunk in. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Jennie says as she leans closer to Lisa, looking her straight in the eye.

A faint blush appears on the girl's cheeks. Jennie ignores the thoughts about how cute it is.

“Thanks for the drink, Seul.” She leaves her chair and beckons for the other two girls to follow her.

“Where are you going?” the bartender questions as they are about to leave.

“To the headquarters.” Jennie throws over her shoulder with a wink.

* * *

Jennie stands before the old car repair shop. It's a stand alone building on the fringes of the city. She could have sold it. But although she never visits it, she kept it as it's the only thing that remains from those good old times.

“So these are our headquarters?” Lisa asks, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, this is it,” Jennie says with a note of nostalgia in her voice.

She opens the garage doors and the first thing they see is a blue van parked in the middle of the workshop.

Jennie approaches it and pats it dusty door. “Hey there old buddy. How you've been doing?”

“You talk to cars?” Sorn remarks, cocking an eyebrow.

Jennie frowns at her. “It's not just a car. He was part of the team,” she retorts offended.

Lisa chuckles behind her, but not in a mocking manner, so Jennie lets her off this time.

She still remembers the day she went to buy the van together with Rosé and Jisoo. For their first stolen money. Of course, they couldn't decide on a color. They played rock, paper, scissors and Jisoo won.

“You okay?” Lisa's hand on her shoulder pulls her out of her thoughts.

She realizes her cheek is wet and quickly wipes it. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“I think it's cute,” Lisa says, glancing at the car then back at Jennie.

She has that soft smile painting her lips. Jennie doesn't like how pretty it is. How she could stare at it for hours. So she promptly looks away and changes the topic.

“The rooms are upstairs,” she says and notices that Sorn has already lied down on the worn out couch in the corner and closed her eyes. “Or you can just sleep there. Beats me.” She shrugs.

“Sorn isn't much into exorbitant luxury,” Lisa says as though she feels compelled to explain the girl's behavior.

Jennie gives her an odd look. “Exorbitant, huh? Yeah, whatever. Anyway, the fridge is empty so I guess we can order a pizza, or something?”

“Sounds good to me.” Lisa beams at her.

Jennie really wishes she wouldn't do that. It messes with her head. Badly.

“Without pepperoni.” A voice drones from the couch.

Jennie rolls her eyes but complies. She orders the food and while waiting for it, she and Lisa clean the place to make it more habitable. They don't talk much except when it's necessary, and Jennie finds the whole situation awkward. It's better once the pizza arrives, because they at least have an excuse to be silent.

After they finish their meal, they finally go to sleep. Sorn stays on the couch while Jennie shows Lisa to her room - one that used to be occupied by Jisoo and Rosé . As it turns out, twenty million dollars is not the only thing Lisa has lost. The same fate met her luggage. Tough it's more likely that someone has simply stolen it since Lisa spent her first night in Seoul at the train station.

Jennie feels bad hearing this and lends her some of her clothes, including pajamas for the night. Everything is tad bit short but Lisa thanks her anyway. They say 'good night' to each other. And although something tells Jennie that the teal haired girl wants to say something more, she doesn't ask. No quite sure why. It's only when Jennie turns around that she hears a silent 'thank you' and a click of closing doors.

“You're welcome,” Jennie replies under her breath, smiling.

She leaves to her room, which is located just next to Lisa's, and falls onto her bed exhausted. Her gaze wanders down the empty walls and shelves. It's a strange feeling to be here without Rosé and Jisoo. But then again, lately everything that happens to her is out of ordinary. All thanks to Lisa. And yet, Jennie cannot find it in herself to hate the girl for all the life threatening situations that happened to her during the past twenty-four hours.

In fact, she doesn't remember when was the last time she felt so alive...

* * *

The rain is pelting down from the dark, heavy clouds.

Jennie doesn't understand why Rosé is standing outside getting drenched to the bone. And why is she crying? Even despite the rain, Jennie can see tears streaming down her face. Her whole frame shaking.

Jennie doesn't get it. Just like how she doesn't get why her cheek stings. It's scorching. And where the hell did Jisoo go?

“Rosie...” Jennie makes a step towards her friend and something crunches under her feet. She looks down and notices a Johnnie Walker label among the pieces of shattered glass.

Was she drinking? She doesn't remember. And why Rosie is crying? Where's Jisoo? She should be here somewhere. She hates when Rosie cries. Whoever made her cry has to watch out for her.

Jennie looks up, but Rosie is no longer there.

She's alone.

They left her.

Jennie jolts awake, sweat drenching her skin like the rain from her dream. Running fingers through her hair, she takes a calming breath.

It's been a while since she had that dream. Maybe it's because of this place. Or maybe because she actually considers finding them. The dream itself isn't scary. But it awakens painful memories she wishes to forget. It resonates deep within her - that kind of sadness and regret that weigh down on her mind and heart.

Convinced she won't fall asleep any time soon, she goes downstairs to grab a glass of water. On the worn-out couch, Sorn seems to be deep in her slumber. It kind of amazes Jennie because from what she remembers the old piece of furniture isn't that comfortable, especially for sleeping. They were planning to buy a new one, but always something more important came up. Like that trip to Paris.

Jennie reaches to one of the drawers and sure enough there's their photo from the trip. Three of them standing under the Eiffel tower. Jisoo in the middle having her arms slung over Rosé's and Jennie's shoulders. The guy who had taken the photo stole their camera right after.

Jennie chuckles at the memory. What an irony. Of course they tracked him down and stole it back. With a couple of other things.

The trip itself was Rosé's idea. She thought it would be romantic. And whatever Rosé's wish was, Jisoo just had to grant it.

To be honest, that was how it all began.

Back when they were teenagers, Rosé saw a necklace at a jewelery store. She didn't say anything, but it was evident she wanted it. Jisoo knew it. She knew everything about Rosé. But she could never afford the necklace. Instead, she came up with a plan on how to steal it. Jennie had a key, though relatively simple, role in the plan. She just had to remember the code for the alarm system. Jisoo didn't even need to convince her. Jennie was more than happy to help her.

One evening, when the owner was closing the shop, Jennie took binoculars and observed him from a vantage spot across the street. One glance was enough. When the man left, Jisoo and Jennie entered the shop. With a hairpin, Jisoo opened the cabinet, and that was pretty much how their life of crime had began.

It was exhilarating, and when Jennie thinks about it now, for her at least, it was never about the money, but about the thrill of it and about outsmarting all those rich stuck up people.

Rosé had her qualms at first. Out of the three of them, she was the one with the strongest moral compass. However, she also had a weak spot for shiny trinkets. Eventually, Jisoo convinced her to join her and Jennie on another heist. Later, Rosé would compare the experience to a gripping roller coaster ride, which pretty much meant it that she enjoyed it very much.

But what probably helped to convince her to stay with them, other than her immense love for Jisoo of course, was the fact that they always stole stuff from rich people. They were no modern Robin Hoods, though. They always kept the money for themselves. At least Jisoo and Jennie did. They assumed that they deserved it after all the bad luck they've experienced in life. That kind of bullying they went through at the orphanage. And the abuse they suffered at the hands of some of their foster parents. But Rosé being Rosé, always sneaked out some loot for various charities.

A sudden noise coming from the roof pulls Jennie out of her memories.

“What the--?” She frowns and hides the photo back to the drawer.

It sounds like someone is walking on their roof. Having no gun, she settles for a kitchen knife and quietly goes upstairs, then climbs the ladder leading to the roof.

She sighs in relief when she sees Lisa sitting on the roof. Wrapped in a blanket with legs pulled up to her chest, she glances at Jennie.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” she asks meekly.

“No, not really,” Jennie says and shows her the knife. “But you did scare the living shit out of me for a second, you know?”

Lisa chuckles and Jennie sits down next to her, putting the knife down. “Did you think I was a serial killer?”

“A robber,” Jennie admits.

“Well, then you weren't that far off, huh?”

“I guess,” Jennie mutters, staring at the girl, watching as the light of the moon reflects in her smiling eyes.

Just then slight wind blows waking Jennie from her stupor. She looks down feeling embarrassed for some reason.

“Can't sleep?” Lisa asks resting her head on her knees, curious eyes never leaving Jennie.

Jennie hums in agreement, her throat somewhat dry and tight.

“Bad dreams?”

Jennie blinks at the girl, surprised by the correct guess.

“I have them too, sometimes,” she mumbles and stares somewhere into distance.

Jennie wonders what the girl dreams about but isn't sure if she should ask. Then she remembers that Lisa worked for the mafia, after all.

She doesn't know how exactly the girl's work schedule looked like, but the things she had seen couldn't have been the most pleasant ones. BamBam wanted to turn them into piñatas and that itself is a hint of what the girl could have seen.

Normally Jennie isn't a person who prods into people lives, but with Lisa there's this strange kind of curiosity that nags at her mind. Maybe it's because she has become a part of her life. Willingly or not, it doesn't really matter. She wants to know more about the teal haired girl. It's a strange sensation. She doesn't recall ever having such thirst for knowledge about any other person in her life. Frankly, it scares her a bit. It's like she's not being herself, and she doesn't like it. To make things worse, she has felt this way from the very beginning she met the girl.

“You know you should just leave earlier that morning,” Jennie mutters, hating herself for shifting the blame to the girl.

“I know,” Lisa admits and it catches Jennie off guard.

“You do?”

Lisa rolls her eyes and for some reason, it looks so out of character that it brings smile to Jennie's lips. “I'm not stupid, Jennie. I know how those things work,” she retorts.

“Then why did you stay?” Jennie inquires in a small voice, not realizing that she has pulled her legs to her chest in the same manner that Lisa had.

Lisa's shoulders lift in a lazy shrug. “I guess I was just tired. And lonely.”

Jennie hums noncommittally. She knows a thing or two about loneliness. But she has always chosen it over company just because it felt safer.

“How long have you been running away from them?” The question leaves Jennie's lips before she's even aware of it.

“Three months,” Lisa answers and they lapse into momentary silence. “I'm really sorry I dragged you into this.”

Jennie heaves a sigh. “It's fine. I mean, it's not. But it's not entirely your fault either. You didn't know that they'd found you. I'm sorry for saying earlier that you should have left. Maybe it was meant to be like that.”

Jennie thinks about Rosé and Jisoo and knows that she would never want to find them unless she had a good reason for that, like having Bangkok mafia trying to kill her, for instance. That's a pretty valid reason to start looking for your old friends who disappeared because they don't want anything to do with you.

“What do you mean?” Lisa narrows her eyes at her but Jennie just shakes her head.

“Nothing.” She musters a smile. “Did you really lose all the money in the casino?”

She changes the topic, but she honestly has been wondering about that. Lisa didn't look like a gambler to her. And losing twenty million in a casino required immense amount of bad luck coupled with a heavy gambling addiction. In short, no one in their right mind loses twenty millions in a casino.

The girl shakes her head wordlessly, confirming Jennie's suspicion.

“Then what did you do with it? And why can't you just give it back?”

“I told you I can't tell you,” Lisa retorts and there's a slight edge to her voice that clearly tells Jennie it's better not to further question her about that.

“Is it because you don't trust me that you don't want to tell me?” Jennie chuckles when Lisa has guilt written all over her face. “It's okay. It's not like I trust you either,” she says with a cheeky grin, nudging Lisa's shoulder.

“Maybe, I show you one day,” Lisa murmurs, biting down on her lower lip. “Once all this is over.”

“Yeah, maybe...” Jennie mutters, resisting the urge to reach out and fix loose strands of Lisa's hair that partially cover her face.

Resisting the urge to just reach out and capture the girl's lips in a searing kiss...

Jennie diverts her gaze towards the starless sky. These thoughts that plague her mind. These odd feelings. It's better to just ignore them. She needs to focus on getting out of this mess. Reckless actions would only complicate their situation. Not to mention that she isn't even sure how the other girl would feel about it.

“We should go. It's getting colder,” Lisa says, interrupting Jennie's thoughts.

They return to the building and stop under their rooms.

“So what's the plan for tomorrow?” Lisa asks, opening the door to her room.

Jennie takes a deep breath before she answers, “Tomorrow we find Rosie. And we pray she doesn't want to kill me.”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for such a long break. A lot of stuff was happening in my life. But things have mostly got back to normal. I plan to focus again on writing. Hopefully, Just a Game will also get an update this month ;) Thank you for all the support! Don't forget to leave a comment and see you in the next chapter! ^^


End file.
